Do You Remember?
by Yeelimso
Summary: Asura E. Fox is a college student, her life as a delinquent is normal. Until a large group of kids transfer. Asura/Ara is forced to remember her past and now has to make a choice, return to her lost innocence or stay guilty. Her old role model has a serious illness, and Ara simply can't choose her lifestyle. Her new way of living makes her ask her old friends, 'Do You Remember'


**Hihi! It's me... Erm... I hope you enjoy?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, though I really wish I did.**

* * *

 **Ara**

It was another normal day at school, I was walking around our school campus and going to my classrooms. Other students avoided me and my path, but I could hear the latest gossip already. For some reason, Velder College had received some new kids in the school. I sighed, more students? Now that's a shame. I really hate the school here, the studies are too easy and everyone seemingly hates me too, then again, that's probably because I hate them more.

I give off the vibe of I'll kill you if you get near me and I kept up a good tough act for a long time too, I wouldn't be surprised if they were scared of me. I am a black belt in many martial arts. I could hear the whispering and murmurs stop once I stepped into the classroom. I had a tight frown on my face, a student rammed into me at the door frame, annoyed I turned around, "Hey!"

It was a student I never saw before, then again this place was a large campus. Yet... I felt this familiar vibe around this person. I gave a snort of discomfort and turned around heading to my seat in the back corner. "Hi~!" Some quick comments were passed about how this person could smile after bumping into me and actually angering me. "I'm one of the new students! The others are my friends, nice to meet all of you!" I looked away trying to look uninterested, but at the corner of my eyes, I could get a glimpse of the person more clearly.

It was a male with bright red hair, he had the biggest smiles and his eyes shone like there was no such thing like death or horror. I looked clicking my tongue, I can't focus if I keep staring at him. Soon the teacher walked in and the bell rang. the new kid ran up to the front and sat down, he was a teacher's pet, wow.

As class dragged on the kid was actually paying some attention. I got a spark of interest, but it died down forcibly. He then looked up at me and rose his hand. The teacher looked at him and he spoke, "You never called out that student over there teacher." He pointed at me.

I twitched in anger and the teacher started to sweat, "Well, you see... Umm...Well, I was about to... If that's okay with you Ms.-" "No,: I replied quickly and looked away. The boy angrily stood up, "The teacher is nicely asking you! Why won't you just listen to him?" I whipped my hair around and let out hot air, "Who cares? Continue the class already!"

The teacher obeyed and he started the class, the boy was frustrated I could feel his angry vibe all the way over here, but honestly, I didn't care, it was his fault for calling me out. The boy looked over at me, he wore the school attire then again he had some prickly hair. "you! How can you be so uncaring!" I covered myself in darkness with my cloak and hood, I didn't wear the school uniform today. "So what? What are you going to do? I can probably beat you up with my eyes closed!" The boy raised his hackles and rolled up his sleeves, cracking his knuckles he swore, "You want a fight that bad huh? I was known as a powerful delinquent back in the days you know."I walked away until I heard another agonizing familiar voice.

I laughed at him, "Really? You look more like a goodie two shoes right now." "Why you!" He threw a fist at me, I swiftly dodged and threw him down using a judo technique, "Shut up boy,I'm the boss now." I walked away until I heard another agonizing familiar voice.

"Els! I need you quick!" The boy grunted and got up slowly, a purple haired girl ran up to him, "Els! It's Elesis, it's happening again!" He stared at her, "Where Aisha? Where?!" Aisha nodded, "Follow me!" She ran to somewhere and he followed. I slowly felt a small heartache, I felt like I knew the people. I ignored them and headed for my next class ignoring the pain inside my heart.

Once I got in the bell rang and the teacher called out names. Of course, we all responded, my thoughts were elsewhere, but it stopped short when the teacher spoke, "Elsword? Elsword Sieg? Absent..." "Teacher!" A short girl with wavy white hair dashed in, her hair was in a long cute ponytail and for some reason, she had some horns and a tail, a cosplayer?

"Teacher, I'm announcing this quickly, but..." She was obviously out of breath, however, she forced herself to continue, "None of the new students will be able to make it for class until probably after lunch time, something came up and...hah..." "Ms. Sourcream if you need a break-" "No," she cut in quickly, beads of sweat dripping down from her head, "I'll be fine, just... Acknowledge this, please... It's... Ha... Ha... an emergency. Something happened." Her eyes searched for an answer, the teacher sighed and nodded, "very well, I'll guess it's his sister's condition?"

The girl's eyes widened, "Thank you!" She got ready to dash up, but the teacher handed her a cup of water that appeared from nowhere, "Please take this with you, it seems as if you been running around the whole campus, which you probably were." She smiled, "Thank you!" Then she was gone.

I felt the uneasiness that sunk deeper into my soul and heart. My mind was elsewhere when I headed to my favorite lunch area. I stopped short when I saw a large group of kids I have never seen before eat there. I noticed the purple head, redhead, and the short white haired girl. They smiled and laughed, "This is a good place to eat isn't it?" the group laughed, I growled.

I felt the large want to chase them out, but... I couldn't bring myself to move near them, it was like their positivity was defending them from me, I turned away and headed west to my next class, who cares about lunch anyway? Inside I simply sat and stared out the window, "..." "...Hey..." I looked over to face the boy from before, I pulled my hood down and spoke, "What?"

He growled at my curt answer, "then he cleared his throat, "Look, it seems as if you hate me, could you explain why?" "Hmmph, why should I tell you? You're not even worth me using my breath," I retorted and he stomped his feet, "I just want to see if I could get better okay? I went from a big delinquent to a teacher's pet, it's tough and I want to make new friends, why won't you accept me?!"

I responded, "You sound and act like a child." I glared at him, "What?! Well, I'm sorry! Tell me at least your name! I'm Elsword." I snorted, he acted as if we just met or if we agreed to do re-introductions. I spat at him, "I'm not going to tell you-" "Please?" I froze, then sighed, "Asura, my name is Asura."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you, Asura... that's a pretty name now that I think about it..." I looked away, "Well whatever, I'm leaving." He laughed, "You can't this is your next class right?" I hissed and stood still, "Whatever." He simply laughed and walked away, "Well make sure to have lunch." I could see he was faking that smile, or rather it was an annoyed smile.

I felt a bit annoyed, but soon the bell rang. For some reason, I felt a hole in my heart, but it was easy to ignore... at least for now. School ended faster than usual and I was going to my dorm faster than usual too. I brushed past the other students, but I could hear Elsword's voice calling out my name from behind me. I ran away.

After I lost him I ended up slowly walking to my dorm. I opened the door. I was living there alone, the reason is probably because I threatened some people to have it alone. I looked in the mirror, hair covered a certain side of my face and my hair was braided, there were some white streaks as well. I slowly undid my braid and brushed my hair, hiding my obvious white hair I used an old clip to clip my hair up and show my hidden half face. It showed a bloody red eye.

I stared at myself in the mirror and for the first time in my life, I couldn't help but just laugh pitifully. The person standing in front of me, the one in the mirror, my reflection, my past. My laugh ceased, but it turned into sobbing. I closed my eyes and I started to wail at the one thing I really longed for, my past, my innocence, my love, and most of all, my friends.

 _"Ahh!" A young elementry school girl fell on her face. "Uu..u..." She lifted her poor red face that had bits of dirt stuck. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she sniffled, "U... uu..." "You okay?!" A large group of kids ran over to see her. A small girl with lime green hair smiled softly, "It'll be fine..." She spoke in a soothing tone. However not everyone in the group looked over at her their eyes filled with worry. A certain redheaded girl looked away her cheeks puffed out._

 _"Ellie..." The girl turned to face her, "You're always so freaking stupid! I mean like come on! Tripping over nothing? That's like a large clumsy crime!" She stalked away, and the girl looked down. A redhead boy smiled softly, "Don't worry, sis is always like that."_

 _A boy with dark blue hair sighed, "Just because she's the ace in our group huh?" The twin stood up, "Well she's good at everything! Also turns out she heard some bullies planning to hurt Ara, so she beat them up and worried for the whole day." He looked down at the girl and kneeled, "You okay Ara?"_

 _Ara nodded, "Yea..." One of Ara's eyes were red, but everyone was nice to her. Even Ellie, though she was always picking on her the two were really good friends, it stayed that way too, Ara the idiot adn Elesis the intelligent._

I opened my eyes and groaned, "My life... It turned around didn't it." Of course, the tears were all dry on my face. My eyes drifted to the lights of the dorm, after middle school I had moved out to a different high school then my friends. Of course Ellie didn't seem to care at all, as usual her cool demoner was on and she just said ia curt good-bye nod when I moved away.

From my new high school, without my friends I didn't have anything defensive. I got abused (graped) and harassed, from then on I became more like Ellie, cold, strong and independant. Then again, not all like Ellie, she still has her friends. I told her about my troubles, but after some time she stopped replying, so I stopped sending... That was just in one year I changed so much.

I curled up on the floor and found myself staring at a fox plush in front of me. "Eun..." I felt myself murmuring the plushie's name. I hugged the white fur adn pet it, "..." I forced myself to stop crying, it won't change anything anyway...

I curled up on my stiff bed. Staring at a small fox plush I felt myself falling into dreaded sleep...

* * *

 **Sorry about that messup!**


End file.
